Accidental Set Entrance
by C. Nichole M
Summary: Diana is 19 and loves the world of Percy Jackson. When she accidentally stumbles upon the movie set for Titan's Curse, she didn't think her horrible life could get any better than this. Then, one day when she is told a HUGE secret, her whole life gets turned upside down. This is my 1st story so sorry if it isn't the best. I'm bad at summaries so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Set Entrance**

Author: C. Nichole M.

Co-Author: J.M. Weezy

I feel the need to write this little A/N- I just wanted to say the basic disclaimer. I do not own Percy Jackson that honor goes to Rick Riordan. I would also like to say that the original idea for this story and the actual writing of this story was done by me, but I have to give a lot of credit to J.M. Weezy, one of my real life best friends, for helping me. She is the reason I even began writing this story, she encouraged me and told me I was a good writer so here it goes. J.M. Weezy helped me with putting my thoughts to words. I love that girl and she has a lot of great ideas in that head of hers so you should really check out some of her writing.

Another A/N~ Hey guys! If you're reading this, thank you so much for giving me a chance. I am warning you though I have some issues w/ my POV tenses, so if you notice a change please forgive me. I try not to do it but sometimes I write in present tense when I give character thoughts when the rest of the story is in past tense. **Please tell me through reviews if you think I should continue this story, it is up to you guys!** Also, I am one of those writers that would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I ask that you please don't criticize rudely. If you don't like it just say that and you don't have to read anymore, but don't start being rude and mean. Thank you.

_10 years w/ a horrible step-mother, 3 years of a crappy job, and 8 years of knowing the only thing that takes her away from her terrible life. It's a place of creatures, gods, goddesses, and dangerous quests. The world of a 12 year old boy named Percy. Percy Jackson. _

_19 year old Diana just wants to get away. She always just sits against the tall oak tree at the far side of Fones Cliff, where nobody ever shows up and she can be alone, reading about the world created by Rick Riordan; his writing draws her farther and farther into the story as the words begin to float off the page forming into images that play through her mind like a movie. Soon, she is completely engulfed within it._

**Diana's POV: **

_A/N: To see how I imagine Diana search for a picture of Britt Robertson_

"Linda! I'm going out for a couple of hours!" I yelled to my foster mother as I stepped across the threshold of my apartment door and my long curly locks of blonde hair began blowing in the wind.

"You're always going out! I don't care anymore. Do whatever the heck you want!" Linda yelled back. I then slammed the door shut mumbling under my breath about how much I hate this family. I closed my sea blue eyes in an attempt to calm down. When I opened them again they were gray, of course I didn't it then because I couldn't see them but still, they were.

I walked to my car and pulled out the keys and started it. To get to the cliff I had to drive to the outskirts of town, and then go down two annoyingly twisty roads before getting to where I could park. When I got out of my car, I grabbed my bag and started to walk down a worn dirt path to the cliff.

I was soon leaning up against a tree reading "The Titan's Curse" for about the 20th time. About an hour later, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the path. My initial reaction was to fight as I had been taught. I then heard more footsteps, meaning there was a whole group of people coming. As soon as the first person walked into the cleared area I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. He hit the ground with a loud _THUD, _and when I took a look at his face I saw familiar brown hair and blue-green eyes and realized who it was. It was Logan Lerman.

Just then, more people came with a van shortly behind. The driver saw Logan on the ground and for some reason decided to drive right towards me. He hit me in the side, launching me a few feet making me feel a flying sensation, but not causing any serious injuries only bruising. As I lay on the ground, I see Logan get up and begin walking towards me; I suddenly became self-conscious and wondered how I looked, and made a bet with myself that I most likely looked horrible. I mean, I just got hit by a van! Soon, he was helping me up off the ground.

"Thanks! I'm sorry I flipped you like a pancake, I thought you were some sort of thug." I said with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. Are you alright though?" he asked me, smiling when he saw me blush. Dang why do I keep doing stuff like that?

"I should be asking you that. You hit the ground pretty hard." I replied with a joking smirk. I was trying so hard to keep my cool.

"You should really work on your social skills. You're never going to make friends by injuring them." He teased; when he saw my facial expression he must have decided it was fun to tease me.

When I realized he was teasing me I tried to think of something clever to say back, "Oh I'm sorry I am completely anti-social and don't know how to make friends." I said making sure the sarcasm was obvious in my tone.

Just then, Alexandra came up behind us, "Ehem…. Sorry to interrupt your flirting session". "Oh crap! I forgot you guys were around!" Logan exclaimed red flushing over his cheeks. I could tell he was embarrassed and had to try my best to hold in a smile. He was so cute like that… wait what am I saying, do I like Logan? No I can't. He's famous I have no chance. But seriously he is so cute right now. Gosh, shut up Diana!

As I took a step back they continued, Alexandra then replied, "Yeah because you were too busy trying to get her number."

"Whatever, what do you need?" Logan asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You're needed on set." She replied.

"Wait your taping Titan's Curse here?" I said, not meaning to, but ending up butting into their conversation.

"Well duh, why else would we be in this crappy little town? How do you stand it here anyway?" Alexandra asked.

"I have to because of my foster family. Trust me I can't wait to get out of here."

"Come on guys! We need to get started." A new male voice yelled. "Sorry, got to go that's the director." Logan said quickly before running off after Alexandra.

I decided it would probably be best for me to leave. I began gathering my stuff, which consisted of a notebook, my IPhone, and my book, and started the ascent up the hill to my car. I hadn't even made it 10 feet up the path before hearing that same male voice, "Ok we are going to shoot the scene where Luke falls off the cliff, we are going to start where Alexandra says… Wait what is her line? I need a script!"

All of a sudden I felt angry because I was worried that idiot would ruin this like some other things in the first two movies. I felt my blood boiling as the heat began to rise to my face, and before I thought any farther, my feet were already carrying me over to the director, who sat reading the script.

"Excuse me," I said through clenched teeth as I tried to control my anger, "are you the director?"

"Yes, who are you?" he asked calmly, which for some reason only fueled my anger. It was like every word from that man's mouth made it worse.

"Diana." I answered as the edge on my voice increased in amount.

"Ok Diana, whatcha need?" he replied seemingly clueless to the emotion hidden within my tone.

"How in the world can you be so calm right now?" I said clenching and unclenching my fists at my sides.

"What do you-" he began before I cut him off as my last shred of control was torn away and replaced with annoyance. Annoyance at this man's stupidity, what does he think I'm talking about?

"What do you think I mean? Are you stupid? I'm talking about how you are going to ruin this movie!" I yelled loud enough to grasp everyone's attention, including Logan's, but I was too furious to worry about it then.

He tried to reply, but I began again before he got the first word out. "How did you get this job anyway? You don't even know the script! Please tell me you at least read the books."

"Well no bu-."

"No! A good director would have read the dang books. Just in the first movie you made at least 15 mistakes!" I continued. I could tell he was scared by the way he went quiet.

"Ok miss, you need to calm down and leave so we can film this movie." The director said as if nothing I had said mattered anymore. Ha that idiot. I am not sure how yet, but I will make sure he doesn't ruin this movie.

"You just don't want to hear me prove that you don't deserve to be in control of how this movie is made! Fine. Since you won't listen to everything I have to say read this. I have kept a record since the first movie came out." I said reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of notebook paper. I handed it to him then began walking away triumphantly. I was soon up the hill and starting my car to leave when I saw someone walking up the hill, when I realized it was Logan I rolled down my window so he could hand me a paper and with that he was heading back down to set. That was weird I thought to myself then began driving away.

**Director's POV:**

Gosh this girl is crazy! She just screamed right it my face about me ruining the first two movies. She seems like a really big fan of the books, and she's really feisty. She for some reason she reminds me of someone…. Anyway since she gave me this I might as well read it, I thought unfolding the crisp paper seeing it was covered with a handwritten list:

_**What the Director has Messed Up**_

**First Movie:**

_**They are supposed to be 12!**_

_**Messed up the part when Percy gets home**_

_**Most of the camp looks wrong, including the shape of the cabins**_

_**Some of the casting was bad EX: Annabeth (No offense Alexandra)**_

_**Arrival to Medusa was wrong**_

_**Even the meeting with Hades had problems**_

_**Left out:**_

_**Nancy Bobofit**_

_**The Fates**_

_**The eavesdropping**_

_**The bus blowing up**_

_**Everything with Ares**_

_**The Helm of Darkness**_

_**Annabeth's hat**_

_**The Tunnel of Love**_

_**The animal truck**_

_**The part with the Scorpion**_

_**Montoak**_

_**Furies**_

_**Cerebus**_

**Second Movie:**

_**Wasn't supposed to start at camp**_

_**Grey Sister's Taxi happens at wrong point in story**_

_**Some of the mythology itself was wrong**_

_**Tyson's death was even wrong! (Really?)**_

_**Casting is still wrong! EX: Clarisse (No offense Leven) **_

_**How they got the idea for getting the Golden Fleece (Really? An IPad.)**_

_**Tyson's bag clanging**_

_**Left out:**_

_**The Sirens**_

_**The dream at the beginning**_

_**The Monster donuts part**_

_**The Cannibal Giants**_

Dang! This girl is like some sort of super fan! She would make a really good consultant though.

**Logan's POV:**

Gosh I like that girl! She seems really cool, and she just yelled at the director like he was nothing. Wait, did I just say I liked Diana? Anyway, she seems really fun, and I really want hang out with her, that's why I gave her that paper with my number on it, I really hope she texts me. Wow! I sound desperate. I hate that I have to stay here and shoot this movie. Maybe I can get her a job on set, and then I'd get to see her in between takes. Gosh, she is so cute. Whoa! Snap out of it Logan. Soon I heard the director yell, "Get set we start filming in five!"


	2. Author's Note

A/N~

Hey guys! I just want to say I am so so sorry to the couple people I told I was going to write chap. 2 soon after I posted that first chapter. I am a very forgetful person and don't have a lot of free time so yeah…. You know how that ends up. Anyway, this is me showing you how long it took me to finally get to START Chapter two. I live in the US (Texas) so my time zones may be different than some of yalls, so I'm writing this off of my time. I posted Chapter 1 on December 4. I started writing Chapter 2 yesterday, December 14. I haven't got to write because of my schedule and homework, but I got to start yesterday because I was stuck on the couch, because I was being my crazy stupid self, slipped on ice, and sprained my ankle. Oh yeah and that is another thing about me I am crazy and love having fun! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story please P.M. me. I do have a plan for the story but if you have just little details I can add into story then heck yes I'll try, but if I don't put your ideas in it's because J.M. Weezy and I decided that it didn't fit into the stories future well, or we just didn't think it fit in well. So sorry if I don't use your ideas, but I still love my very view readers anyway. (Not in a weird way. (; LOL 3) Anyways sorry this is just a A/N and not an actual chapter, but to be completely honest, J.M (co-author) and I talk on the phone all the time, and we mean to spitball ideas for the story and actually write but end up talking about school and other stories sometimes and get distracted. Most of the time we talk for a while but as soon as I turn on my laptop to write, we get involved in our individual stories and just sit there with the phone on and don't even talk, lol. Ok anyway, so I'm kinda curious if you read this please leave a review saying… I don't know….. let's say…. Ok answer these three questions

What's a Percy Jackson fanfic you would totally recommend?

Who has read at least a little bit of one of J.M.'s fanfics? ( I honestly haven't read one myself but she tells me all about them)

What was your favorite part of Chapter 1 of Accidental Set Entrance?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Diana's POV:**

As soon as I got home, I got out of my car and went straight around my three story house and went through the back door, since Linda was gone and I only had a key to that one. When I got inside I went upstairs to the third floor. My house is in sections by floor.

The first floor is where the kitchen, laundry room, living room, and one bathroom are. On the second floor is the bedrooms and two more bathrooms, one for me and one for Linda and my dad. I am the only one that uses the third floor, it is all one huge training room, one half is workout equipment and the other is my mini dojo.

When I was younger we had the third floor redone and I had private classes there. After my mom died, we canceled my private teachings and I finished in a public class and got my black belt. I then quit that class and just started practicing there in 'Diana's Place', that's what we call my floor.

Once I got upstairs I went inside and locked the door. I went over and started on the workout equipment to do a warm-up and soon I was on the mat practicing my karate. When I was done I went back downstairs, changed and got a drink of water. When I sat on the couch, I looked at my keys on the coffee table and saw the paper Logan gave me. I reached over, opened it, and saw a phone number. Pulling out my phone, I smiled. I dialed the number and after 2 rings I heard his voice through the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey!" I said cheerfully glad it was really him.

"Diana? Is that you?" he said lazily, I could tell he was tired.

"Yes it is pancake. How is your back feeling?" I asked smirking

I heard his voice immediately perk up, "Oh it's doing just fine anti-social friendless girl." He said jokingly, "So what you up to?"

Just then Linda came through the front door, "Who are you on the phone with?" she asked, gosh I hate when she does that!

"Doesn't matter," I said getting up, "I'm going to my room."

As I walked to my room Logan asked who that was, "My step-mother, Linda," I said using my tone to show how much I don't like her. "She is so nosey, sorry about her." I said apologizing on Linda's part.

**Logan's POV:**

I had just lain down to go to sleep when I heard my phone start ringing. "Oh crap. Please don't be the director, I'm not going back." I mumbled unplugging my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" I heard a cheerful voice through the phone.

"Diana? Is that you?" I asked in my sleepy voice

"Yes it is pancake. How's your back feeling?" she asked. I chuckled quietly feeling a little more awake just talking to her.

"Oh it's doing just fine anti-social friendless girl." I said, still smiling. "So what you up to?"

I heard someone walk through a door on her side of the phone. I heard her say something, but couldn't make out exactly what.

I was curious why she sounded annoyed. Even though I couldn't tell what she said, I could tell she was by her tone. "Who just walked in?"

"My step-mother, Linda, she is so nosey. Sorry about her." she said apologizing for Linda.

"That's fine, no need to apologize for that," I said trying to stifle my excitement, I was so happy she actually called. "So anyway, I wanted to ask you. Would you like to come to the shoot with me tomorrow? You could see how we make the movies, and maybe make sure we are doing it right and…" I realized I should probably shut up, "sorry. I'm rambling." I heard her start laughing into the phone. She has one of those cute laughs that never get annoying.

**Diana's POV:**

"So anyway, I wanted to ask you. Would you like to come to the shoot with me tomorrow? You could see how we make the movies, and maybe make sure we are doing it right and…" he paused and took in a breath. "Sorry. I'm rambling." I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness. I took a minute to think about it, and then remembered what happened the last time I was near the director.

"Ummmmm.., don't you remember what happened last time I was on set? I don't think it's such a good idea I come back."

"What happened last time is exactly why I want you to come back. You showed how much you know. You would be perfect to help us out!" he exclaimed.

"Well… Ok I'll go but you have to pick me up. I'm out of money for gas. Oh, and if the director makes me mad promise to hold me back so I don't kill him."

He immediately said "Ok! I'll pick you up at 11 in the morning; we are having a later start tomorrow. What's your address?" After I told him where I lived, he wrote it down, and we hung up the phone. When the screen flashed call ended, I locked my phone and sighed. I got up and went to my room. I then took a shower, put on a tank top and shorts, brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a ponytail. Within 10 minutes I had already hopped into my bed and was pulling out my Titan's Curse book. After about 30 minutes of reading I fell asleep with my book still in hand.

_ I was running through a forest with a sword in hand. I kept glancing back; I couldn't see anything but I knew it was there. I was being chased by a monster. I ran and ran, noticing I kept blinking. All of a sudden I wasn't seeing everything the same; I was seeing everything like I was outside my own body. I watched myself as I kept running; I then saw what was chasing me, a large bull-like beast. A Minotaur! I looked at myself again, straight in the eyes, I blinked once again and my eyes were grey, a steel grey, like Athena's. _

My eyes opened wide and I sat up, looking at the clock, 10:55. "Crap! Logan is going to be here in 5 minutes!" I flew out of bed, into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then into the closet. "What to wear. What to wear." I mumbled looking for something cute to wear. Then I remembered I never really cared what I looked like so all I had were tank tops, t-shirts, shorts, sweatpants, and jeans. I groaned and grabbed a slightly tight Aeropostale shirt Linda gave me for my birthday in an attempt to make me care and a pair of faded blue jean shorts with frayed ends. I looked in the mirror and realized it was cute but I never cared enough before to notice. I heard a knock on the door, and realized Linda was answering it. Yes that'll give me time; she'll ask him a bunch of stupid questions!

I was just debating whether or not I should ask Logan wait while I straighten my hair for the first time in two years, when I heard Logan and Linda laugh and then footsteps on the stairs. Thinking it was Linda I said "hey do you have any eyeliner?"

"I sure hope not! If I do people might question my manliness." I heard his voice as he chuckled quietly. _Crap! _I thought.

"Oh don't worry, that already happens." I said laughing and he put a fake worried look on his face, which only made me laugh harder.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess I have nothing to lose." I looked at him puzzled, "Linda, do you have any eyeliner I could have?"

"Yeah… sure why?" she asked and I could tell by her voice she was confused. We both burst out laughing at her.

"Never mind," he yelled, "I was just kidding!"

We heard her sigh with relief, "Oh good. I was about to start asking questions!"

We smiled and he asked me if I was ready and I decided I would leave my hair with its natural loose curls. "Yeah sure." I said smiling. "But first since you may not be very manly, maybe you can tell me," I paused.

"What?" He asked hesitantly

"How do I loooook?" I asked like a girl who actually cares, and it was really easy because for once, I actually did. I wasn't going to let him know that, so I made sure that I sounded sarcastic.

**Logan's POV:**

"How do I loooook?" she asked, and so many things went through my mind that made me question my feelings. _Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect_. Before I thought it through I was already answering her, hoping it wasn't a huge mistake.

"Stunning." I answered nervously, immediately thinking _Oh crap what did I just do! I hope this doesn't end badly. _I saw her blush as she smiles and answers, "Why thank you good sir." _Phew that was close!_

**Diana's POV:**

_ "Stunning." _How do I answer that? He seems nervous, and I really don't want to make things really awkward between us. It's really fun talking to him since he is like my only real friend now. I have always kind of been separated from everyone with my reading habit; I never really made time for friends.

I still wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't want him to think that he ruined our friendship with that one word. I decided to try to ease the situation, "Why thank you good sir." I said smiling with a posh British accent.

We both chuckled, when we were about to leave he opened the car door for me. As I was climbing in, I discovered how low his car was. I wasn't expecting it to be so much shorter than I was; when I was leaning in to sit, I smacked my head hard against the side of the hood above the door. I was taken by surprise because that had never happened before, I flung my head back and it came into contact with another hard surface. When I turned around I realized that the hard surface was Logan's head, he had leaned down to see if I was ok when I pulled back.

"You know what? You are really hard-headed! That hurt." I said rubbing the back of my skull.

"I could say the same to you! You must be extremely stubborn." He said smiling like he had come up with the wittiest comeback ever.

When I finally succeeded in getting into the car Logan went around to the other side and got in with no problems whatsoever. He started the car and backed out of my driveway, as we were driving down the road I realized it was already 11:30. "What time are we supposed to be there?" I asked concerned we were late.

"Don't worry I came early because I wasn't sure how far away you lived and how long it would take you to get ready after I got there. You surprisingly took the least amount of time any girl I've ever picked up has. We don't have to be there until 12:30." He said simply.

"Oh well then, since it only takes 10 minutes to get there from my house, can we stop at the diner about 5 minutes away so I can eat?"

"You didn't eat yet?" he asked.

"No, I woke up 5 minutes before you got there."

"Oh sorry. Yeah sure we can stop." He answered

After we finished at the diner, where I had pancakes and coffee, we got back in the car and it was 12:10. I decided to turn on the radio; when I did, I heard Story of my Life by One direction and turned it up a little. 'Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain. I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days. He told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones. It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone-' I then began singing along.

"_And I'll be gone, gone tonight; the ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on too tight With nothing in between The story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm, And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of) ,The story of my life, I give her hope, I spend her love, Until she's broke, Inside, The story of my life (the story of, the story of), Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change, Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage, I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill, Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still-"_

"I see you like that song." Logan said smiling.

"Yes. I LOVE that song. I really like One Direction's music…but don't worry I don't completely freak out about them all the time." I said quickly.

He just looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then looked out the window. Soon, we were in the clearing where we park our cars at the cliff.


	4. ANOTHER AN (Chap 3 SOON)

Hey again guys! I really hate doing all these author's notes, so I'm going to make this one quick. So in the summary and at the very beginning I messed up. It says a horrible foster home, but just to clarify, she isn't in a foster home! I messed that part up and I am sorry, her mother died when she was 7, a year later her dad (who is still alive and well) met Linda and a year after that they married when Diana was 9, it has now been 10 years of Linda and her dad being married. So there is the clarification on that. I don't know if anyone noticed this, but I did and felt the need to tell you guys I know. Anyways, it is now fixed in both spots so…. Yay!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N~ Oh my gods, I'm horrible! Ok guys I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's Christmas holiday and everything got a little crazy. We had guests come and our schedule got a little wonky. My goal was to update 2 WEEKS AGO, but I didn't get to. I wrote the whole chapter but I never got to type it up to post, sorry about that, I tried to finish this as quickly as I could in my free time, but that didn't work out the greatest because I barely have any. Now that our guests have finally left and our schedules have calmed down for the rest of the holiday I got to type. I wish I could make it up to my few amazing readers 3, but I don't know how I thought about making it longer. I know that won't work though, because then you would have to wait EVEN LONGER! So, please forgive me I will try to be better with updates from now on. I think that if I can actually spend a couple hours typing, I can update twice this next week so fingers crossed. I am also going to start signing notes with mine and the co-authors user name so you know which one of us said what. ~C. Nichole M.

_P.S. You guys should message J.M. Weezy and wish her a happy late birthday! Her birthday was the 21__st __of December. I think she'd be happy to get birthday wishes from all of you guys! ~C. Nichole M._

_P.P.S. I may start dedicating chapters to people if I start getting more reviews. I'm going to try dedicating chapters, but if I don't find anymore nice reviewing people to dedicate I won't be able to do it anymore._

**This chapter is dedicated to: HammerSlammer21 for sticking with the story and giving me their honest opinion on the chapters. They seem like a really nice person and I hope they continue to review. I promise it'll get better, any advice I'd be happy to take. Thank You HammerSlammer21! **

**~C. Nichole M.**

**Diana's POV:**

When we arrived at the lot, Logan came around to the passenger side and opened my door to let me out. "Be careful, don't forget there's a hood there Blondie." He said, giving me a quick grin.

"Haha, you think you're so funny," I said sarcastically, trying not to let out the smallest chuckle.

"I am," he replied like it's a well-known fact, "I mean it's pretty obvious. I think it's even published in a book somewhere."

"Yeah, okay I guess you can be," I said giving up as we started down the familiar dirt path. "I'd like to see that book though."

"Yes! I win." He said laughing, proud of himself.

Just then, he tripped over a rock on the path. I quickly caught him before he fell down the hill; I put a questioning look on my face before asking, "Isn't the guy supposed to be sweeping _ME_ of _MY _feet?"

"Well, if you want it that way," he stood up straight and picked me up bridal style. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I guess you swept me off my feet. Now put me down!" I said even though I didn't _really_ want him to, I am so lazy.

"Nope." He stated simply as he began walking down the hill again.

Finally arriving to set, our laughter caught everyone's attention. When I noticed they were looking at us with matching suspicious expressions, I kind of mumble/whispered, "Put me down." to Logan.

"Oh sorry." he mumbled back as he set me back down. I looked at everyone and saw Alexandra, red-faced and furious. I knew she was trying not to show it, but she was failing miserably.

"Okay guys! We need to get started. Logan, give your girlfriend a kiss, so we can get to work!" the director yelled. My face immediately flushed red. I then mumbled something about going for a walk before I kill this guy and he just nodded and said to be back in 15 minutes since that's when they start shooting the scene. I flashed a quick smile before departing to the forest that almost surrounds us.

As I walked through the forest, I found myself at a part that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I'd never been there, but it was like I had _seen_ it somewhere before, then it hit me. Well, two things hit me. The first was where I knew it from, and the second was a tree branch; I was so lost in thought that I ran right into it.

After rubbing my forehead and wishing I had an Aspirin, I decided I should probably head back to the cliff. By the time I finally found my way back, I was 10 minutes late and they had already started filming. As soon as I reluctantly took a seat next to the idiot himself, I noticed a problem with 'Annabeth'. I slowly reached over and tapped the director on the shoulder, he whispered a quick "what" before I whispered something in his ear, so it wouldn't be caught on the audio.

"Cut!" he yelled loudly, stopping the scene.

"What?!" Alexandra yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Diana pointed something out to me. Alexandra!" he paused as she walked over, "You aren't wearing your grey contacts."

"Crap." She mumbled as she walked away.

"Nice job. I didn't notice that." the director said, turning to me.

"Thanks!" I said, actually accepting his compliment.

I sat watching Logan prepare for the next take while we waited for Alexandra to come back. I was thinking about getting up to talk to him, when the director's voice brought me back to reality, "I was thinking," he said kind of hesitantly, "Would you like to be a consultant? Based on your list, it seems like we really need one." He looked at me as he waited for an answer.

"Ummmm…. Can I answer at the end of the day? You know, so I can think about it, Mr. Freud- Freuden- Sorry."

"Just call me Thor, and yeah sure."

"Ok, Thor." I kind of laughed as I thought of the super hero. I asked for time to think about, but of course, I already knew my answer; it was the perfect way to make sure bozo over here doesn't ruin the movie. I knew that now he was making an effort to make this movie good, but I can really hold a grudge. I was not going to give up my fight that easy.

From 1-3 everything was pretty normal, Jake kept messing up the scene, Alexandra kept complaining about her contacts bothering her, Logan was doing amazing, and I kept fixing every mistake. Finally, at 3, the director got a phone call, his face grew very serious and he looked very worried. He took the phone away from his ear, and told us that this was important and gave us a break. 15 minutes later, he said that he had a family emergency and that we had to postpone filming for the rest of the week and we'll start again Monday at 9:00 a.m.

**Logan's POV:**

5 days of free time? Yes! I feel bad that was an emergency, but I am in desperate need of this break. I really need to get some training time in, and maybe when I'm not training I can convince Diana to hang out with me. Now that she's going to have a job on set, I don't have to worry about that plan anymore. Even though she hasn't accepted the offer quite yet, I just know she will agree. Anyway, she is going to be here a lot more, so I am excited, it's just that… well I guess it's just that….well I want to get to know her better and that can't really happen with everyone around.

**Alexandra's POV: **_finally _

Oh my Gods, who does that girl think she is? Coming in here and trying to take Percy away from me! I hate her already. They have only known each other for 2 DAYS, yet when they get here, he is carrying her. I repeat he. Was. Carrying. her. What the heck, seaweed brain!

**Director's POV:**

"Ok guys! I'm leaving now, so get out of here ASAP!" I yelled to the cast and crew. I had just turned around to leave, when I heard someone call after me, "Wait!" It was Diana.

"What?" I asked, hoping she hurries.

"I agree," she said rushing her words, "I'll be a consultant."

"Ok, that's great. You will get paid $20 by the hour, as long as the movie does well. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it's the standard rate for consultants."

"That's fine!" she said smiling before practically hopping over to Logan.

"We'll sign the papers Monday!" I called after her. She just turned and nodded in response.

**Diana's POV:**

"Pancake! Pancake! Pancake! Guess what! Guess what!" I squealed, completely ecstatic for many different reasons.

"What, what, what!" he yelled mimicking my tone and actions. He looked so stupid and cute at the same time.

"I agreed to be a consultant. I officially start Monday." I practically yelled in his face.

"That's great," he said, smiling, "now can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, I guess, but do you maybe want to…" I said nervously, "hang out? I have nothing to do for the day."

"Yeah, sure Diana, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummmm… I guess we could hang at my house, but we are NOT staying downstairs with Linda."

"Ok, sounds good. Let's go."

When we were in the car I couldn't help but think about my dream. "Hey, can I just talk to you about something?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I'm not sure how much help I'll be though." He said.

"Ok. Well," I said slowly, trying to figure out how to say this, "I had this dream."

**Logan's POV:**

" I had this dream." She said. I immediately grew serious, "What dream?" I asked, hoping to get a good answer. Of course, knowing my luck I won't.

"Well, I was running through a forest, and my eyes were a steel grey. I glanced behind me and saw I was being chased by a Minotaur." She paused when she saw me flinch at the mention of the vicious creature, and then continued with a question. "What do you think it means?"

I cleared my throat, "Let's not talk about this here. Although we DO need to talk.

What's the fastest route to your house?"

_A/N~ Anyway, that's chapter 3 I hope you like it. Sorry this is short and kind of slow, but it will get better. Like I said, I wrote this on paper first and thought it would be longer, I am not good at judging the difference. I'll try to update again this week or maybe Saturday or Sunday to make everything up to you, even though I know it probably won't. I 3 YOU GUYS AND I'M SUPER SORRY!_


End file.
